Shattered With Time
by Life after Nothing
Summary: A student goes missing and there is no body to be found. Hermione digs deep into the mystery to find out that all this was planned and she's next on their list. A secret is in her possesion but keeping it a scret can turn into her own downfall...
1. My Respects, Hermione Granger

A/N: I probably shouldn't be starting a new story since I haven't been updating very much lately. But I just have to put out this story, so enjoy it.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Shattered With Time  
  
Dear Raven Hemlock,  
  
I know this is something that you may careless about what I am about to let you read. But if you like a good story then I believe you might like this. I have left my life behind from what it used to be, I had a loving family, my always faithful boyfriend, and friends that would fight for me to the day that they die. I don't know why I'm telling you this, but I was told that it would be good for me so I can begin the process of letting go. I've tried before to let go of what I once thought were things I could hold onto. But...I can't. Leaving something behind is very painful for ones self, I can kill someone if they hold on tight enough. No, I should not be talking about death. I've seen to much as it is. You don't know me that well but I was told that you could help me. Hopefully you can. I've had specialists that only looked into my type of situation, but they never seemed to help me. I guess I just need someone of my own age to help me. They just don't understand what it's like having something done in front of you that you can not control. Do you like the feeling of being in control? Being on top of things? Knowing how some things will turn out even if you didn't see coming at first but knew they were coming? I have faith that you can help. I've been told that you have gone through things similar to my own situation and I'm curious to see how you handle this type of situation. The doctors told me I was the most unique case that they've ever had so now I have doubt that anyone may be able to help me regain what I once had. Finally be able to go back and face what I ran from. They'll be waiting for my return. They told me so. I wonder what has happened in their lives since I departed from them. My boyfriend told me that he would wait for me, that he loves me. I wonder if he still does. Does he? Hmm...I don't know. Did you think this when you were dealing?  
  
It's this time that I feel somewhat strong. But I know I am not strong enough to go back...not yet anyways. They wrote to me, told me how they were. And I wrote back telling them what has been going on where I am, that I'm going to write to you and ask for help. You know what the funny thing is? They've never visited me once since I left. Well, that is besides my boyfriend. He came and brought me red roses. I was so happy to see his face after about two months of being away from him and everyone. He stayed about a week before leaving me with the promise of coming back. Which he has, come back to see me several times a month. If I have interested you now you may click the link below, if not, then I hope you would just like to here a good story.  
  
My respects,  
  
Hermione Granger 


	2. Riding

Chapter Two  
  
Shattered With Time  
  
"Hey Hermione," Harry said as he came up to sit next to me in the library looking concerned.  
  
"Something wrong?" I asked a little nervous of what he was about to say. He had been acting a little strangely around me for two weeks now and I was starting to think that he found out about me and Draco. We had started dating secretly since the beginning of sixth year. It was hard at first because I was the worst liar know to man kind but I got used to lying to Harry and Ron after a while and was now good at making lies up off the top of my head without stuttering and backing it up with confidence. Harry sighed at me and looked over at what I was doing. I was finishing my Charms essay that was due in a few days. I was supposed to be meeting Draco here, that's why I was sitting in the back of the library where not many people come to do homework.  
  
"Yeah," He said a little nastily "Since when did you start fucking with Malfoy?" He asked his voice becoming very cold. I could feel Draco's presence in one of the isles watching us so I wasn't too scared of what Harry could do if we were alone. Harry had had a crush on me since like second year. He asked me out last year but I turned him down. I liked him in all but I didn't like him that way.  
  
"And that is your business how?" I asked sarcastically one of my better traits that I picked up from Draco over the years of knowing him. "Last time I checked my love life is none of your business. You don't see me prying to your looking to see you you're fucking."  
  
"But his is MALFOY! What the fuck do you see in him?" Harry almost yelled.  
  
"When did I say I was with him?!?! For all you know I could be with that Billy Mastersons person in Ravenclaw!" I answered him coldly my voice getting a little softer by the second. Any one who has a brain knows that when my voice gets softer it means more danger from me. But I guess Harry wasn't using his brain because he kept on going...and going...I was getting so annoyed at him! I couldn't take it anymore!!! I picked my stuff up and was about to leave when Harry grabbed my wrist tightly flinging me onto the table my books flying everywhere. I screamed for help and Harry just laughed cruelly when I screamed.  
  
"No one's is goanna come to your rescue 'Mione dear. There's a blocking and a silencing charm that I placed on this area. So now I have you all to myself!" He sneered I just stared at him blankly with a raised eye brow. I knew that as soon as I hit the table that I would be bonded to it. He's not that good at being evil if I do say so myself. Ron's better then he is. If only I hadn't laughed! I can do wandless magic unlike some witches and wizards but the bonds were too tight for my hands to move.  
  
"Oh, so you think this if funny do you?!?!" Harry screamed he had this wild look in his eye. He must have gone insane or something I don't know, I guess he just can't take the fact that I, Hermione Granger, don't find him, Harry Potter, attractive like others girls do. Manly the whole female population in Hogwarts, that is, except me, I don't go after him trying to do all sorts of things just so I could get a one night stand with! Honestly he's acting more like Draco before Draco decided that he only wanted one girl in his life mainly me. My eyes and thought started drifting towards the general direction of Draco, **I wonder if he's with in the blocking spell, maybe he can step in.** I felt Harry's hungry touch on my body removing my robes from my body, and of course lucky me I was wearing my black tube top that had red flames on the bottom. Ginny had got it for me last year for Christmas, it hadn't fit me then but now it does. I expanded more in the chest area so now it fits perfectly. I wanted to go to this club later with Draco, that's why I was in the library...I was waiting for him so that we could go down to Hogsmead and party for a while.  
  
My body shivered unpleasantly when he started pulling my top down, for some reason I was wearing my bra. I thought it looked interesting in a way to have the straps showing from under my tube top or something. I was really starting to get worried when Draco wasn't showing up I knew he was there but I didn't know exactly where. My body jolted and twisted away from Harry when he placed his mouth on my breast. I was really getting nervous now.  
  
"Harry," I said firmly trying to get my voice not to quiver. He didn't look up so I continued talking anyway to see if he'd listen. "I know you don't want to do this **I know I don't** so just let me go and I'll forgive you before you do something you'll regret **and I'll regret even more**" I said a little nervously when Harry still continued sucking on my breast. He ignored me just moving upward to my neck. He bit down on my neck and I gasped with pain. I was good at blocking out pain but this was just torture! He was my best friend! He always stood up for me no matter what...and now...now, he was raping me! Tears started to leak from my eyes. I could feel Draco there; he just couldn't get to me to help me. Harry worked slowly over my body taking my cloths off as well as his. Nice to know he was enjoying it! What was really nasty was that he kept freeing on of my hands and making me rub his erected willy. I fought him all the way mind you, I was just getting so tired from fighting that there was just no point in doing it anymore.  
  
I screamed in pain when he thrust into me. It was unexpected and hard. Tears started streaming down my cheeks. He thrust again this time deeper. It was all friction since he was the only one aroused by this so it hurt like hell!! I cried for him to stop but he wouldn't. I wasn't a virgin anymore and hadn't been since last year at Christmas but this felt like I was a virgin but only I was being raped. Not gently caressed like Draco had always done with me. He sucked on my breast as he was doing this moaning in the ecstasy of raping me. I moaned in pain but I guess he took it as a moan of pleasure because he increased his motion going faster and harder. I could feel him coming to his climax and I mumbled an old spell I learned a while ago so I wouldn't get pregnant and have this assholes baby. He was getting close to it but he slowed down to post pone it moving his head down to lick my pussy. It was nasty feeling my do that to me! I couldn't believe what was happening because the next thing I know he's shoving his dick into my mouth. I bit down on it making it his turn to cry out in pain this time. Her glared at me and slapped me hard across the face. He started hitting the rest of my body and sucking and licking it as well, which made me want to puke. He thrust into me again harder and faster then the first. Another stream of tears came down my cheeks as I cried every time he plunged in. He was getting close to coming again but didn't slow down but kept going at that fast pace. He came but he kept going only slowing down before pulling out and putting his cloths back on. My body was numb I couldn't move it hurt too much knowing that one of your best friends just rapped you. He started licking me again before letting me go. I guess he felt a little guilty and wanted me to come so that it didn't look like he was raping me entirely. A few moments before he let me go though he stuck a finger in me and started to finger me. He went gently trying to get me to come but it didn't work my body had been violated and that was that. 


	3. Broken

Chapter Three  
  
Shattered With Time  
  
All I felt was pain.....all around me was pain. I lay there on the table for what seemed like an eternity curled up into a ball with only my bra tube top and panties on. It hurt too much to put the rest of my cloths on so I stopped after my panties. Tears filled my eyes but wouldn't fall. I heard foot steps come towards me but ignored them. I knew it was Draco.....I knew he had been standing there even since Harry left me which was probably and hour ago.  
  
"Hermione," He whispered and closed my eyes tight to keep the tears from falling. "I am so incredibly sorry." He whispered again crouching in front of me.  
  
"I understand." I chocked out opening my eyes to look at him through my blurred vision. He looked on the verge of tears himself. I understand though completely. It would be a torture to have to watch your girlfriend or boyfriend get rapped by their best friend. Or FORMER best friend that is.....I saw tears escape Draco's eyes and he pulled me close to him and onto the floor gently. He cried into my hair. This is really the second time he ever cried in his lifetime. The first time was a little after we had gotten together. He had received news that his mother was dying from his father but his father really didn't seem to care much for her anyway. Draco, being strong in front of his father, held back his tears until after he left and we were alone in the prefect dorm that we shared together. Narcissa is such a sweet woman like a second mother to me really. We visited her every weekend and talked for hours on end about everything. Especially when Draco was a little boy, he didn't like that so much and denied everything she said.  
  
"I'm sorry, so sorry, I couldn't get to you, I'm sorry" He kept whispering over and over again and again into my hair rubbing my back as I rubbed his. I loved him then, with my whole hart I loved him then.  
  
**************  
  
The sun was setting and I was sitting out by the lake watching it set contemplating the meaning of my life when Ginny sat next to me with a happy smile on her face.  
  
"Hermione, you'll never guess what Gorgy said to me today." She almost whispered she must have been in shock or something. Gorgy is just Georgia's nickname that everyone calls her. Yeah that right, Virginia Scarlet Weasley is a lesbian. Yeah what ever happened to her crush on the famous Harry Potter? Well, in third year she forgot about him in a romantic way when she started to notice how sexy and beautiful women were. She felt all these sexual urges to shag women and not blokes; she kept it a secret even from me we are very close to each other. She only just came out about it last year over the summer when she met Georgia Shan at a party that a friend of hers was having. She and Gorgy hit it off nicely together and helped Ginny open up about her new sexuality. After about a month of seeing each other they went to the Weasley's and announced that Ginny was a lesbian.  
  
"What?" I asked looking over at her. Ginny is a very pretty girl before she announced that she was a lesbian she could have any guy in the school that she wanted well almost.  
  
"She told me she loves me. And I love her too. I told her that, we're so happy together. I think I could marry her after we graduate." Ginny said dreamily she was in a daze about all of this. I couldn't help but be happy for her. Ginny has always had trouble with relationships, I'm glad that she finally found somebody that she thinks is the one for her male or female.  
  
"That's wonderful Ginny, I'm really happy for you. I always knew you two would be together longer then the others said." Ginny smiled at me. She knew oh to well the reactions from her brothers. Her mum and dad were ok with it because there were several gay and lesbian couples in the family that their sons didn't know about. They were just happy that she has found herself and someone that she loves. Ron on the other hand didn't think she would last having relationships with another girl (he's a little afraid of gays and lesbians), he wanted to disown her. I showed him though I gave him this talk about if I were a lesbian would he still be my friend or if Harry was gay and stuff like that. He agreed with me so everything was fine after that.  
  
"Something wrong? You seem depressed." Ginny asked concern etching her pretty features. I just looked down, I didn't know how to tell her what happened in the library. "Tell me, you know you can. I'm always here for you." She put a caring arm around me and I sighed and told her about what happened in the library. Her eyes widened in shock but then narrowed in anger.  
  
"Who the fuck does he think he is!" She yelled standing and glaring up at the castle. "And I thought he was a good guy, I knew he was upset that you didn't go out with him but you just aren't attracted to him! I am going to never speak to him again! Or forgive him for that matter either!" Ginny ranted on pacing back and forth waving her hands around for emphasis before dropping down next to me and hugging me tightly.  
  
"I'm soooo sorry about what happened. You should go to a professor, or better yet Dumbledore!" Ginny said softly still hugging me I hugged her back but we pulled away when we heard the laughing voice of Gorgy.  
  
"Oh, I see how it is, you don't love me anymore!" She cried dramatically putting a hand on her forehead and looking away with mock dismay Draco not far behind her. Ginny stood and rushed to her.  
  
"No! I could never do that you love! You are my one and only love!" She cried encircling her arms around her and pulling her close. I couldn't help but laugh, they were such drama queens. I stood and walked over to Draco with a raised eyebrow and a seductive smile one my face. I pressed my body against him raising one leg up his and latching it around his waist.  
  
"Do you still want me?" I asked seductively in his ear laughing softly.  
  
"Are you trying to seduce me Miss Granger?" He asked in mock shock. I gave a innocent shrug.  
  
"I believe I am." I said my seductive act still in play.  
  
"Well then, you're doing a bloody well good job at it." He said kissing me deeply.  
  
"EWWW GROSS!!" Ginny and Gorgy cried laughing hysterically at us.  
  
"Oh do shut up. It's not like we haven't seen you two kiss like that before!" Draco snapped good naturedly at them. Gorgy was in Slytherin so he couldn't help but like her in a friendly way. And since Ginny is my friend she is now his friend as well.  
  
"Shall we go then ladies?" He asked holding his arm out to me and we started walking away to the gates that will lead us to Hogsmead.  
  
Music vibrated through my body as we entered the club Ginny and Gorgy ran quickly onto the dance floor and pushed their way to the center doing the combinations that we had worked on the three of us to show off our dancing skills. Draco always says that he has to be drunk to dance but I never let him drink that much, a bottle of Heineken or two but that's it. I grabbed his hand and pulled him after them as he was about to make his way to the bar. He pressed his front to my back and we moved to the music. We tried some new tricks that I had taught him from over the summer when I was in the states. My cousin had a lot of African-American friends and they taught me their moves. A circle had formed around the four of us as we started doing our routines together as well as our own things, people were cheering and hooting for us moving with the music ourselves trying to copy us but not succeeding. Draco had mastered the break-dance moves I taught him that no one really knows here in England. We did the worm together, which everyone knows but we did it anyway, Ginny and Gorgy did their own thing. They tried to teach it to me but I just didn't get it. When the music ended Draco had me in a dip my left leg wrapped around his waist from behind and the other two were in some swing dance position that escapes me. We grabbed a table and Draco got our drinks when these three guys walked up to us with excited and eager faces.  
  
"Hey!" A guy with green hair said with a weird smile on his face. I raised an eyebrow at him and glanced at Ginny and Gorgy who glanced back at me. We seem to have a physic connection or something with Draco because at that moment he returned with our drinks. He wrapped his arm around me and I could sense the disappointment from the guys.  
  
"Can we help you three with something?" I asked for all of us. I was trying very hard to hold in laughter because the three guys looked at each other as if trying to pick someone to speak for the group.  
  
"Uhh.....We just wanted to know if you ladies would like to dance or go out sometime and hang or something." A guy with black hair said. I turned my gaze to Ginny and Gorgy with raised eyebrows. Ginny bit her lip and looked at Gorgy trying to think of something to say.  
  
"Well, Hermione there is already taken. And I'm not exactly into blokes if you know what I mean." Well, at least Gorgy put them down nicely unlike Draco would if I let him talk. Thankfully I kept him from talking by driving my heal into his shoe. They looked surprised when she said that. I guess that understood what she meant by that. They sulked away and I removed my heal from Draco's shoe.  
  
"So, what drink did you get me?" I asked changing the subject quickly.  
  
"Alright, I think I'll get this right this time." He said sounding triumphant "Ginny got: an Irish coffee, Gorgy got: a coke mixed with a little bit of scotch, and 'Mione got: a regular coke." He said after handing everyone their drinks. We gave him our famous 'nice try but it's still wrong' smile before switching the drinks, I swapped with Ginny who then changed with Gorgy.  
  
"Need we remind you that Gorgy doesn't drink. And Ginny has her weird taste of coke and scotch, and I like Irish coffee because I'm a coffee fanatic and they hate coffee." I told Draco sweetly kissing him softly. "I'll drill it into your head later on though. Drink quickly so we can dance!" I continued taking several sips of my coffee. Ginny and Gorgy finished first and went to start dancing. Draco left to go to the bathroom so there I sat at the table sipping my coffee watching Ginny and Gorgy dance.  
  
"Hey Hermione!" Called a voice directly behind me, I turned and saw my potions partner, Ashley Burner.  
  
"Uhh, hey. Can I help you Ashley?" She sat down next to me with a smile on her face.  
  
"Draco's really hot isn't he, I'd love to-."  
  
"He's taken Ashley." I cut in before she could finish. She looked at me with her wide eyes she reminded me of Luna but Ashley's really crazy. She belongs at St. Mungo's but no one wants to admit it.  
  
"And how would you know? It's not like you're with him or something. And anyway he wouldn't give a shit about you because you're in Gryffindor and you're a mudblood." She said nastily and she was really starting to get ton my nerves. No one calls me a mudblood anymore and gets away with it! I stood and she stood as well and I got in her face with a dangerous look in my eyes.  
  
"If no one told you I don't go by that title anymore. And I don't like being called it anyway, so take what you said back and let you alone and you can leave in one piece." I told her but she just smiled at me. My fists clenched as she smiled her goofy smile at me like everything was just fine.  
  
"But he is really sexy don't you think? I wonder how he is in bed." She continued on.  
  
"He's kinda my boyfriend so can you stop." I snapped at her. She just looked at me with a surprised look.  
  
"Really? Now I never thought that would happen, why would he choose someone like you?" At that point I hit her; she hit the floor and stared up at me with big shocked eyes wondering what she did to have her deserve getting hit. Well, she fucking pissed the hell out of me that's what. She stood slowly turned and walked away. I didn't care because Draco returned and pulled me to the dance floor. The music so loud you couldn't hear the screams. 


	4. Tape OZK001 1000 Date Deleted TH

Chapter Four: Tape OZK 001 Time: 10:00 Date Deleted T-H  
  
T: You seem to be in a good mood, do you care to talk about what happened?  
  
H: I don't know.....I feel like I'm missing sometime.....  
  
T: and what would that be?  
  
H: I don't know that's the thing, I can't remember anything that well anymore!  
  
T: maybe you should take a pill, would that help?  
  
H: No, no more pills.....I'm tired of them. I think they make me forget. Is Draco coming?  
  
T: no, he just left he had to get back to get back to the manor. His mother had fallen ill again.  
  
[20 second interval]  
  
T: Are you alright? You seem to look ill.  
  
H: I whish to go back to my room now.  
  
T: do you remember anything? Does thinking about his mother help you remember?  
  
H: I'd rather not talk about it.  
  
T: But you do remember?  
  
H: I would like to go back to my room, I'm tired.....I didn't sleep well last night.  
  
T: was it the dreams again?  
  
[5 second interval]  
  
H: I think so.....  
  
T: would you care to tell me about them?  
  
H: it's hard to remember.....  
  
T: try.  
  
H: I remember a dance club, I'm there with Draco.....  
  
There was a body out back. The owner found it in the morning. He was started by what he found and quickly called the police. He was in hysterics when the police came, screaming something about.....  
  
T: about what?  
  
H: He screamed something about.....  
  
About how he knew this would happen. She was his niece; he knew he shouldn't have tried to leave. 'They've gone mad!' he cried. He didn't give anything away. That was it.  
  
T: That's it?  
  
H: I can't remember all of it.  
  
T: Can you try?  
  
H: it's hard I can't remember anything after that. I would like to go back to my room now.  
  
T: But you were doing so well.  
  
[10 second interval]  
  
T: are you all right?  
  
[10 second interval]  
  
T: You can not retreat again, you were doing so well.  
  
[10 second interval]  
  
T: alright we shall suspend  
  
[5 second interval]  
  
T: suspend  
  
End Tape OZK 001 


End file.
